Last Pasadoble Pt1 SpainXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: Spain and you have an...accident? You might say. Just when things start to shape up for you, war creeps up around the corner, sending Spain off to help Prussia and France defeat Austria. Will he come home?
1. Chapter 1

1738

-Antonio's POV-

I walked into the large courtyard where my amigos told me to meet them. Mi amigos love to have huge fiestas for no apparent reason- but we all do we're Spanish! Anyways. I spotted mi amigos and walked over to them to say hola. We ate, drank, and partied like there was no manana. There was loud music, with classical Spanish guitar and everything! I was having a great time. Then the music, and when it did, everyone just kinda froze. I looked around the now dark courtyard, finally seeing the only source of light- a spotlight had been shining on four beautiful chicas. One was wearing a purple flamenco dress, another orange, another blue and the last one wore a beautiful red flamenco dress that was even fancier than the other dresses. All of their heads were down too. All of them had fans to match their dresses. All at once they flipped them open, lifting up their heads at the same time. They started dancing, first slowly, but then faster and faster as the dance went on. As I expected, the chica in front could dance the pasadoble the best. While dancing, they danced out into the crowd, dancing all around the courtyard. By then everyone had been dancing the rhythmic dance. 3 of beautiful senoritas all eventually grabbed partners, all of which were the best dancers they saw. All of them had partners, all except the chica in red. Everyone stood in awe. Then I realized she wanted someone to come up and actually be a gentleman and ask to dance with her. I walked up to her, bent down at my waist, and extended my hand. With one movement she took my hand and we immediately started dancing. I danced with the beautiful chica for what seemed like hours. We danced like pros to! People cheered and clapped for us. When we ended, we ended practically in perfect form- arms straight down at our sides, standing up tall, and chests pressed up against each other. When we ended I couldn't help but blush a little- not only because the pasadoble tires you out quickly, but because I got a really good look at her beautiful (e/c) eyes.

-Your POV-

You couldn't believe it- the personification of Spain was the one who wanted to dance with you. You did your best for him, knowing he'd be the best at the pasadoble, because he practically WAS Spain. After the dance ended, you looked into his green eyes. He was even more handsome than the other dancers had explained him.  
After then dance, Antonio smiled at you and said, "Gracias chica. You're a muy bien dancer. Como te llamas?" You laughed. You had only been living in Spain for about a year, and the place where you lived in Spain mainly spoke English. However you did know some Spanish. "Me llama (Name). Y tu?" "Me llamo Antonio. But you can just call me Toni." You smiled.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Toni!" you said. Before you had a chance to say anything else, Toni had grabbed your hand and was pulling you off to a part of the courtyard that had no body in it. You talked and talked for hours until you noticed that people were starting to head out. "I guess we should be heading back to my place then mi amor." You agreed, not thinking correctly- you both had had more than a few drinks.  
You woke up the next morning with a massive headache. You looked around, not knowing where you were. It was then you realized that you had no clothes on. You looked around, you were in a large, very Spanish-looking room, with the sun peeking in through the window curtains. You looked over next to you, seeing the man you danced with at the fiesta the previous night. You mentally slapped yourself- you couldn't believe you actually got drunk, then laid. You rested your head back on the pillow. You tried falling back asleep because of how bad your head hurt. But a few minutes later Toni had waken up- he looked like he was thinking the same thing you were- 'holy tomatoes! What the hell did I do last night!?'

-El Time Skipito-

It had been about a month since you last saw Toni- you needed some space from him. You mailed each other, but never actually met.  
That morning you when you weighed yourself, you noticed that you gained weight, but didn't look like you gained as much as you did. 'Oh no' you thought. You went out to the doctor's, and much to your dislike, said you were pregnant. You wrote Toni a rather angry letter.

-Tiempo Saltar-

You were about 5 months pregnant now, and you and Toni had started to have actual feelings for each other over the months. Of course, you wouldn't admit it, although, what would you do? You were having a baby together, and had to take care of it.  
You were sitting outside with Toni in the streets of Madrid, watching people rush through their lives in the busy streets of the city. The sun beat down on them, but for you was blocked by a large umbrella. Something happened that you thought never would- Toni grabbed your hand. You looked at him and he smiled. Then he did something you thought he would only do if he was making drunk love- he said, "Te amo (Name), I really do. You mean the world to me." He leaned in and kissed you. At first you were a little shocked; but then you relaxed, deepening the kiss. He put his arms around you and pulled you closer to him.

1740

You sat home with your baby (g/b), (b/n). You and Toni eventually got married, and now lived happily in your home in Madrid. You thought life was perfect- until Toni came home one day and sat next to you.  
"I'm going off to war mi amor."  
This shocked you. "W-why?" you asked.  
"I have to help Gilbert and Francis kick Roderich's ass" he replied. This hurt you a bit. Sure you were friends with Gilbert and Francis and wanted them to win but at the same time, Roderich was a good friend of yours too and you wanted him to win. You also knew that 3 strong countries like Prussia, France and Spain could hurt a country like Austria when ganged up on him; especially because you knew that Roderich would probably be sitting at home playing his piano at the time of the invasion. But most importantly, you didn't want to see anyone get hurt.  
"When do you leave?" you ask.  
"Manana" Toni replied. You hugged him. He seemed to know what you were thinking- you hated war. Innocent people always die. He put his arms around you and rubbed circles on you back with his thumb. "Let's go dance tonight chica."  
Though you didn't know it, that night was the last time you would ever dance the pasadoble, or dance at all with your husband.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry Spain fangirls it's really sad in the end. Although, the end won't make sense if you skip through the story, so read it all the way through please! DISFRUTAR (ENJOY)-

1746

It had been almost 6 years since your Spanish husband, Toni, went off to war to help Gilbert and Francis 'kick Roderich's ass'. At the start of the war, you and Toni wrote to each other all the time. But these last 6 months you hadn't received ANY letters from him. This concerned you a little. 'Is he dead? Missing? Does he love me anymore? Maybe he's just really busy...' were the thoughts that constantly ran through your mind.  
One day you sat at home with your 8 year old (g/b), practicing your Spanish guitar- you wanted to impress Toni when he returned home. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. A Spanish soldier stood at your door. He held out a letter to you and said, "Me siento extrano" which means, "I'm sorry miss." "Gracias" you said and closed the door. You had a feeling you knew what the letter would say. You opened up the letter, and a few of Toni's small things fell out. The letter basically read:  
"Dear Mrs. Carriedo,  
We are sorry that your husband, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, has been found dead on July 22, 1746, during a battle between Prussia, France, and Spain against Austria. Included in this letter..."

That was all you read before you couldn't see past your tears. You sat down on your knees on the floor and screamed.  
"What's wrong Madre?" you (d/s) asked. You looked up at (him/her).  
"Come here mi amor" you said as (he/she) walked over to you and hugged you.  
"Your Padre is...is...gone" you hesitantly said. You felt your (d/s) start to cry on your shoulder.  
"Shhh. It's OK dear it's OK it'll be alright." you said, although inside you knew it wasn't. "It's up to you now, OK?" you said. Your (d/s) looked confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
You smiled at (him/her). "It's up to you to represent Spain now." You knew she was still too young, but when she was old enough, she would have the task that was (his/her) father's- to represent the country of Spain.

-Time Skip-

It had been 2 years since your beloved husband had died. You found out that Gilbert and Francis ganged up on him and killed him, because they didn't really like his battle tactics. So to get even with them, you gave Roderich the idea to ask Elizabeta for her help, Austria came back and ended up kicking Gilbert's and Francis' ass.  
It has been two months since the war ended. Roderich invited you to come stay with him. You couldn't afford to make your house payments all on your own, and in return for you helping him, Roderich offered you a place to stay. You accepted of course.

1753

You have now lived with Roderich in Austria for 5 years. At one point he confessed his love towards you, but unfortunately for him, you didn't feel the same. Fortunately for you, there were no hard feelings.  
You sat alone one day, all alone out in the sunny garden of Roderich's house. You felt two warm hands rub your shoulder. "Hola mi amor" the voice said. All you thought was, 'I'm being haunted!' But his touch just seemed so real.  
"I'm home chica. I'm home."  
"B-but your...dead." you said rather nervously.  
"Holy guacamole (Name) who would ever give you THAT idea?" You sat there extremely shocked.  
"I received the letter from the military" you said somewhat coldly.  
"Oh that was probably Gilbert and France trying to scare you. They DID actually try to kill me, but I got away Amiga. They almost killed me too. But when I did get away, I knew I was safe. I hid in the woods in Austria for 7 years with an old married couple who took care of me and nursed me back to health. But now I'm back and now I have you mi amor." You turned around to look into his bright green eyes. "Te amo (Name)." he said bending down to meet your height. You jumped into his arms, knocking him back on the ground. "I love you too Toni." He cupped your cheeks and kissed you more passionately than ever before. You stayed that way for at LEAST 2 and a half hours.  
You didn't know this, but Roderich and your (d/s) were sitting inside and could see both of you outside the window. "(k/n), your father has returned, vhy don't you go und see him?" asked Roderich. "Uncle Roderich, in case you didn't know I'm 15 years old now, and know when to give my parents space."  
"But you haven't seen him in 13 years!" exclaimed Roderich  
"Don't worry. And at least I don't have to represent Spain anymore. Beside, I don't think this will be their last dance...not yet."


End file.
